


A Quest on Coruscant

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, How bad can I be at tagging, Jedi Artifacts (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Texts (Star Wars), Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Politics, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force, master jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey and Poe go to Coruscant on the hunt for a Jedi artifact that could still be hidden in the old Jedi Temple. While they are away from the Resistance, they try to also have some fun and enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this random idea and this is it : a little exploration of the Jedi Temple!

Rey put the Falcon on autopilot and sat back in her chair. Beside her, Poe finished his flight checks and also leaned back in his seat too with a content smile on his face. They hadn’t left Ajan Kloss in while since Exegol at least not for another reason than going to take care of some First Order business. Technically, this trip to Coruscant was still to handle some Resistance business and to retrieve a Jedi artifact, but that doesn’t mean they can’t find a way to enjoy themselves.

Rey had read about it in the Ancient Jedi text, she was still unsure about what the actual object is, but a holocron was highly probable. She also believed that it could be more Jedi text like the ones Luke had on Ahch-To, but what ever it was, she knew she needed to get it and protect it.

“This could be fun right?” Poe said, almost like he was also trying to convince himself. “There shouldn’t be any troubles on Coruscant. The Senator, from what Sura dug up, has worked in the senate since he was really young so he’s been there for a while. He wasn’t for the Clone Wars, but also not really against the Jedi nor was he a big supporter of the Emperor, so this shouldn’t go horribly.”

“I’m excited to see the city actually,” Rey answered simply with a shrug. “I know Connix said she got us a good hotel room.” She clearly decided to not talk about the Senator or how she would be received as a Jedi by any person that remembered when the Order was still a strong presence on the planet and in the Galaxy.

“That’s going to be nice after sleeping in caves for a year or squeezed together in the captain’s quarter.” Truthfully Poe loves sleeping by laying on top of her and she enjoys it too, but a nice bed in a fancy big room is going to be pleasant. Not to mention that if everything goes well, they might even have some extra time to relax.

Rey pivoted the chair so she faced him and propped her feet in his lap. Poe grabbed her ankles, holding onto her legs. “This is still kinda really nice Flyboy. We can pretend it’s a vacation.”

“This is not your vacation. Your vacation is going to be epic and I’m going to plan the whole thing,” Poe corrected her. “We just need a while to stabilize the Galaxy a bit more.”

They haven’t had a lot of alone time together in the last weeks, both of them jumping from meeting to meeting and them coming back to their quarters exhausted and ready to go to sleep.

“I know you already have something planned up there,” Rey laughed, her heart filled with love as she looked at him. A lot of things were hard during the war, but falling in love with Poe Dameron was the easiest thing she ever did.

“Maybe I do,” Poe cryptically said with a soft smile. “One things for sure, it’s going to be way better than this diplomatic trip. “There’s definitely good food on the list, big lakes and trees. Maybe even a big bed where-”

“Master Rey,” C3P0 walked into the cockpit, interrupting the moment. “I have translated more passages of the text if you would like to take a look at it.” 

“How about we all go sit down in the main galley and read a bit, I have some notes to go through too?” Poe offered with a sigh. “Did we need to bring all the droids?”

“Well Threepio is always useful during these kinda things and Artoo didn’t want to let him go alone. We couldn’t just leave Beebee either and D-0 gets really stressed when he’s not with him. So four droids,” Rey droned on her voice filled with affection. She did love it when they had all of them on a mission.

“Good point Sunshine,” Poe admitted, “Now let’s get some reading in."

Rey accepted the offer and they both got up and moved to the couch in the main hold. They both got some works done before the proximity alarmed sounded off, telling them that they were approaching Coruscant.

“Let’s get changed,” Rey said with a sigh. Her pair of leggings and one of Poe’s shirt wasn’t really the way she wanted to present herself, however comfortable it was. 

Poe himself just needed to put on his jacket and holster, his cargo pants still adequate. He could put on his dress uniform, but a part of him was still liked to show he isn’t just a general that sends his soldiers into conflict into combat. 

Back in the Captain’s quarter, Rey pulled out Poe’s jacket while he strapped on his holster. She put up her hair in a neat, but simple braid. Then she carefully took out her own robes. Leia had them made for her before Exegol, but Rey hadn’t felt worthy to wear them before she truly found her place. She slipped on the charcoal pants and threw on her light grey tunic on before buckling her lightsaber belt around her waist. The final piece of her robes was a pure white cloak which was made a of a thick material. Poe had explained to her Leia used to wear white when she was younger and how it was Leia’s way of sharing a bit of Alderaan with her. It made everything even more special to Rey and every time she put it on, she though of her old mentor.

“I like it when you were the robes, you look beautiful in them,” Poe wrapped his arms around her waist from beside and kissed the side of her head. “I think the Jedi will be proud to have you walk the halls of their temple.”

“I think there would be a lot of things that I do that disappoint some of the old masters,” Rey laughed as she twisted turned in his arms to press a soft kiss to Poe’s lip. “Not that I care that much.”

Some rules she wanted to keep in the Jedi Code, but some of them she was more than ready to throw out. Clearly the Code didn’t work long term, so tweaking it was, in her mind, the way to find true balance.

“And I’m more than grateful for that,” Poe kissed her again, his lips lingering against hers for a few seconds longer. They both got a bit startled when they heard the second alarm, telling them it was time to drop out of hyperspace. “I believe it’s time for us to get to work.”

They got the permission to land and started the landing sequence, carefully piloting the Falcon down into the busy city. Rey looked in wonder at how busy the city was, she’d never seen something quite like it before. Poe stood beside her and she kissed him one last time, just because she could in the privacy of their ship. The droids stayed behind in the Falcon to overlook the refuelling while they were gone. As Rey pulled the down lever to open the ship, she took a deep breath, finding her centre of balance in the Force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, things got a bit crazy at work and I've been playing Breath of the Wild ( I know I'm late to the game lol) but here's chapter 2!

Rey stepped out the Falcon glad that she was wearing the hood of her cloak. The heavily polluted fumes of the air on Coruscant filled her nose as soon as she had opened the boarding ramp and if she hadn’t had good reason to be on the planet, she would have gone back to the planet immediately. Even her eyes stung as if there was sand blowing into them like it would back on Jakku. It was very different to what she expected if she was honest with herself. Thankfully, the hood of her cloak hid her expression from the senator that was greeting her to the city. 

She looked over her shoulder quickly so she could take a look at Poe, surprised to see that he seemed completely unfazed by the smell. She wondered if he had been on the planet before or maybe if Hosnian Prime had a similar feeling, not that she could verify for herself in the future. She decided that she would ask him later tonight once they are alone.

“Welcome to Coruscant, Jedi Master,” the senator said, almost bowing in front of her. “It’s been years since a Jedi was in our great city.”

Rey looked around the landing tarmac, trying to get more of a feeling about the area. There was a deep feeling of trauma, one that was similar to the one she felt when she had touched the lightsaber for the first time. Clearly, not even years could appease the scar that was left in the Force. It’s one of the reason she knew she had to come here, that and to try to find any of the holocrons that might still be hidden in the old temple. There was still a presence on this planet. According to the Jedi Texts, some knowledge was hidden deep in the temple and no Sith could access the vault. Maybe her grandfather managed to get into it while he was at the height of his rule, but she still had to try. 

“Master Skywalker, is everything okay?” Poe asked her discreetly, close enough that she could feel him. They still used their titles when they weren’t around Resistance members, the new government wasn’t that solid yet and they wanted to make sure they weren’t seen as the ragtag group the First Order described before it was taken down.

“Yes General Dameron, I was just getting a feel of the place,” Rey answered. “It’s still feels quite… _there_. She didn’t really know how to describe it properly, but by the look on the senator’s face, Rey knew they understood her. 

“Well then we should get going,” Poe said walking past her and going to shake the senator’s hand to distract the man a bit. “How about we start speaking business, Senator?”

“Of course General.” Both men started walking, leaving Rey to follow them quietly, not that she minded.

As they entered the senate building, which was formally the Imperial senate too, Rey put her hood down so she could truly appreciate the architecture around her. It was a lot different that what she thought it would be, more calm and less luxurious as if they had learnt their lessons.

They walked down the hallways and Rey tried to ignore the way she was being stared at by practically everyone they crossed path with. All the staff moved out of their way and she doubted it was because of the Senator, he felt more humble and not the kind of person who would demand that. They finally reached the man’s office and when the entered a group of people were already sitting around a table. They all stood up, ready to greet Poe and her.

“Master Skywalker, General Dameron, it is an honour to host you in our city,” One of the woman said, almost kindly but still clearly nervous. 

“We are both happy to be here,” Poe answered and shook more hands, while Rey stayed behind watching the interaction. “Now, how about I tell you why we are here so I can relieve you of your stress?” Poe said, charming as usual and establishing that relationship between him and the ministers.

Rey didn’t mind that Poe took the lead, she even preferred it as she didn’t really like interacting or commanding anything, neither did she like all the attention she got simply because she is a Jedi. 

“That would be great,” the Senator laughed, “Why don’t we sit down?” The man took his seat at the end of the table and Poe moved to sit down too. Rey followed him and took a place beside him. Some people looked surprised by action, especially the older ones who probably remembered how the Jedi Order acted in this kind of meeting.

“How can we help the Resistance?” The Senator asked and Rey could feel the level of anxiety rise in the room. She could also feel the eyes on her, how they tried to read her or find out her secret. 

“Myself, I am here to offer you an invitation to join our new government. We will convene on Kuat in three months so we can establish new laws.”

“We are honoured by that offer, General Dameron. I will attend myself,” the senator bowed his head as if to show gratitude. The others did it too. “I must ask, you said that this was your reason to be here, why is the Jedi here?”

“Another Master Skywalker too,” the old man in a military uniform mumbled and Rey could feel the resentment roll off of the man. “This should go well.”

“I need to visit the Jedi temple,” Rey said bluntly, speaking for the first time in a while, trying not to also sound too irritated by the comment.

“You want to visit the Imperial Palace?” One of the minister asked, surprised and almost scared, maybe?

“It’s a temple, a sacred one,” Rey repeated, with more meaning behind her words. “I know what it became, but that’s not what I am here for.”

“Well then the Palace, I mean temple, has been sealed off for years, no one is allowed to go in,” A woman said, “I am in charge of the culture of our planet and so I am responsible of the security of the city and it’s historical heritage sites.”

“I am not asking for permission, I am simply telling you out of politeness that General Dameron and I will be exploring the building later this afternoon,” Rey explained more firmly. “There are some artefacts that I need to acquire from it.”

“There is nothing of the Jedi left in there Master Skywalker. The Emperor destroyed everything when he transformed the temple into his palace.”

“Some things were hidden, not even the Sith could reach things and I am here for that. Some things are harder to destroy than what they look like.”

“Well of course, Master Skywalker. From my point of view, the building belongs to you now,” The senator cut in, clearly more in tune with the situation that the culture minister. For a moment Rey panicked, thinking that the Senator knew she was a Palpatine. “The Temple belongs to the Jedi.” 

Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “Thank you Senator, I appreciate it.”

Poe finished up the meeting, talking a bit more about the specifics of the meeting on Kuat before they went out to the Temple. The ride was fairly quick as the local enforcement cleared their way from the Senate building to the Temple. 

When they got there, the building security moved aside, letting Rey and Poe pass and walk to the doors. Nobody followed them through the door, staying respectfully by their speeders as they watched the duo go inside. 

“If you still need anything, do not hesitate to contact me or my staff,” the senator said from his speeder.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Poe thanked the man, letting Rey get ahead on the steps. 

He climbed up the steps quickly joining up with her in front of the huge doors of the temple. Rey put her hand on them and closed her eyes for a few seconds. “I’m ready to go in.” 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Poe takes her hand as the started walking deeper into the main hall. Clearly nobody had been inside in years as the simple movement of the door opening and closing sent a lot of the dust flying. Poe unclipped his flashlight from his belt and turned it on, sweeping the beam of light across the whole room quickly.

Poe coughed, the sound echoing through the room. “Kriff, she really meant it when she said no one had been in here in years,” Poe whispered, even if they were alone.

“This place was never abandoned,” Rey answered back as she stared at the half burned imperial banner that laid on the floor. “They are all still here, even the young ones. I can feel them.” A shiver ran through her whole body. She doesn’t understand how another Force sensitive being could live in her for years, but a part of her knew that Palpatine probably thrived in the pain.

“I’m sorry,” he squeezed her hand and kissed the side of her head comfortingly. “You shouldn’t have to feel this way.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Rey still managed to give him a small smile. “You’re here, it makes me feel better.”

“Well then I am glad,” Poe quipped back. “Although this place even gives me the creeps.” He cleared his throat as they walked by a stormtrooper arbor that was clearly not empty. “Do you have an idea where we need to go?”

“I think we should start by finding the place where the Archives were. Although I am not sure if it’s still standing.”

“The information in there must have been too important to destroy right?”

“I hope so, but the things I’m looking for would have been hidden, not just in the archive like that.” Rey took out the map of the temple she found in Luke’s notebook. “I hope Master Luke was good at map-making or else we will be here for a while.” Poe pointed the light at the flimsi that she unfolded. “So we are in the main entry, which means we have to get back there, but in the lower level.” She pointed on the map where they needed go. “Should we just walk on this level until we reach the south east staircase?”

“We would be pretty close to were we need to be,” Poe agreed. “At least he gave us a full map this time.” Rey playfully hit him on the bicep, making him chuckle a bit. The sound echoed on the walls loudly, reminding them that they shouldn’t linger on for too long. “We need to get moving.”

They walked pass even more fallen stormtroopers and even some officers, or what they assumed were officers at some point. The temple is huge, even bigger than what it looked like from the outside. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach what should be the Archives.

“That’s completely sealed,” Poe grunted after he noticed that the doors were welded shut. “They really didn’t want anyone to get in here.”

“Well good thing I have a lightsaber then.” Rey unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. She ignited the saber, the golden beam emerged and illuminated the corridor in a comforting glow. This was the first time in a while that true light was in the temple. “Thankfully this door isn’t too tall and it’s not like I can desecrate the place even more,” Rey mumbled before she jumped, inserting the blade and she pulled downwards. There was a grinding sound and when the metal melted away she used the Force to pull the doors apart.

There was even more dust floating in there, clearly showing that this part of the temple hasn’t been opened since even before the fall of the Empire. The smell was somehow still better than the first whiff of she got when she stepped of the Falcon earlier today. 

Neither of them moved to walk in and simply stared inside the gigantic room, or at least as far as they could see into it. It felt strange, especially for Poe. He felt like he shouldn’t be here or not allowed to enter. Beside him, Rey was just staring ahead with a curious expression on her face. 

“Well this isn’t creepy at all,” Poe said as Rey clipped her lightsaber to her belt again, still pretty unfazed compared to him. “What are the odds that there’s something waiting for us in there?”

“The question is, if there is something, was it left there by the Jedi or the Sith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up, they've finally made it into the Archive! I hope everyone had a really good day <3

“I think I should go in first,” Rey said just as she stepped in front of Poe. She knew he was well able to defend himself, but she couldn’t take a chance of something happening to him.

“How about you take out your lightsaber again?” Poe responded with a nervous laugh. “We can never be too safe.”

“Nervous flyboy?”

“Yeah a bit.” 

His voice made Rey turn around to look at him. Poe rarely showed fear or nervousness, but even she had to admit that the situation they were in didn’t really feel entirely safe. “You can wait out here while I do a quick round of the room.” 

Poe took her hand and squeezed it and Rey knew that it would take more to stop Poe from following her as always. “We’re doing this together.” He switched on his flashlight again and put his hand on his blaster as Rey walked in in front of him. 

The Archives were on two levels and consisted of one main hall with tables in the middle of it. Then each side of the hall all branched out into rows of mostly empty shelving units. Poe thought the architecture of the room made it feel even more old, which it is, but still it did add to the creepiness of it.

Rey had never really seen anything like it, just like Coruscant was very new to her. While everything on Jakku was old, it was not this old. She found it beautiful though, she really wished she could have been here with all of the other Jedi, but living in the past isn’t the way to move forward.

They made it to the middle of the room before a holoprojector activated, making both of them jump back and prepare to defend themselves. Rey lowered her lightsaber when she realized it wasn’t a real threat, but a message.

_"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always.”_

The holoprojection flickered for a second and then the room got dark again. Poe was still looking around, methodically checking the room to make sure nothing was going to jump and attack them. However Rey bent down and picked up the datastick from the ground. 

“That was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she whispered, “That was warning he sent out when the Emperor massacred all the Jedi.”

“Is it safe?” Poe asked, lowering his blaster to turn and look at Rey. “Was that a Holocron thingy like the thing you were looking for?”

“No that was just a data stick, maybe the original one, I’m not entirely sure. I wonder why Palpatine didn’t destroy it?” Rey carefully slipped it into the pouch on her belt.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be in here and I’m a good guy, I can’t imagine how a Sith would feel in here,” Poe suggested. “Maybe he just grabbed what he wanted and let the troopers just destroy the rest? He did have the door sealed up pretty good.”

“Maybe, but this means we have the chance to find the artifact if he didn’t thoroughly look at everything. We should keep going, the Holocron vault is at the back of the archives completely.”

There was still a few datasticks on some of the shelves so they grabbed them and put them in Poe’s backpack. Rey knew that taking anything out of the Archives was blasphemy to the Jedi, but she was sure that they would prefer she kept knowledge safe than to leave them to collect more dust here. 

“So many Jedi studied here through the years, it’s crazy to think that one night ended everything. My mom used to tell me stories about this place,” Poe mumbled as he carefully put more data stick in his bag.

“I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes, maybe I would be a better Jedi.”

“You are a great Jedi. You might do things differently, but that doesn’t make you any less of a great Jedi.”

“You always know what to say to me,” Rey turned to look at him, a soft smile graced her face. “I think this is the vault.”

They both stood in their spot in front of the tall doors for a couple of seconds. “So do you think they managed to get into it?” Poe asked, as he moved the beam of his flashlight across the doors.

Rey put her hand on the door and pushed on it, honestly not surprised when it groaned open with barely any resistance. “I think that answers your question.”

The main vault was almost completely empty and what was left, Rey wished she didn’t have to see. Some younger padawans were probably told to hide in the vault for their safety, but Order 66 was pretty thorough. 

Rey closed her eyes for a few second and tried to hold back tears. She knew this would be hard and there was no way this place would be nice considering who leaved in it for years, but still seeing it was a whole another thing. Poe stood beside her, as always, and she could feel who he felt the same way.

“According to the Ancient Texts there should be a hidden room beneath the vault. Now we just have to figure out how to get into it,” Rey told Poe as she looked at the text. There were no indication of how to specifically get into it, but Rey guessed that it wouldn’t be as easy as just walking in like the rest of the Archive. 

“Maybe you have to use the Force?” Poe inquired as he ran his hand on a table to get some of the dust off of it. “I feel like if there’s a trap, it’s going to be in this place.”

Rey walked along the walls, the tip of her fingers softly touching the walls, feeling all the little bumps from the mosaic etched into the stone. She wasn’t too sure what to do next or what needed to happen for them to access the vault.

“Hey, sweetheart?” Poe asked from a bit farther in the room, his flashlight aimed to the ground. 

“Yeah?”

“There’s something that feels weird right here,” Poe added, walking slowly around in a circle. There was a sort of seal on the ground, the Jedi Order Symbol carved into the stone with some words written around in a language that Poe didn’t recognize.

“What do you mean by it feels weird?” Rey walked to his side, looking down at what Poe was examining.

“I don’t know, I was just drawn here for some reason,” he answered with a confused look on his face. 

Rey kneeled down and firmly put her hand down on the cold stone. She closed her eyes, reaching out in the Force and trying to figure out what is going on. Then she felt it, some mechanism that she was able to move. 

She stood up quickly when she felt the ground shake underneath her. Poe grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest when the floor split open almost directly under her feet.

They stood in place while the room settled, revealing a spiralling stair case that led even deeper into the lower levels of the Temple.

“How did I manage to find this?” Poe mumbled under his breath. 

“I keep telling you that you are way more in tuned with the Force than you thought. You’ve been reaching for it since we entered the Temple, I can feel it.” Rey retorted and squeezed his hand. “Now let's see what we can find down there.” 

She ignited her lightsaber, both as a precaution and as a better source of light as the slowly walked down the stair case. The deeper they got, the more light there weirdly was. They reached the landing after maybe a minute, which might not sound like a lot, but really is when walking down stairs. 

“This isn’t what I expected, that’s for sure,” Rey said when she saw the small room with only too things left in it. “I wonder if there was more artifacts left at some point.”

“The other book did mention that the Archive was a lot more open during the height of the Jedi. They didn’t really need to protect everything as intensely back then.” Poe was referencing a more recent book that Leia gave her that explained some of the history of the Jedi. “Maybe they took some of the stuff out of her at some point?”

“That would make sense, but now what are these two artifacts?”

They walked over to the stone altar to look more closely at the objects that were resting on it. Neither of them dared to touch them.

“Is that a crown?” Poe asked. “I didn’t know Jedi had royalty at some point.”

The crown was made of pieces of golden metal that were twisted together and held in the middle a turquoise Force crystal. There was a weird energy emanating from it and Poe couldn’t help but touch it. “This is so strange, why am I so drawn to this place?” 

Rey didn’t really hear is question at first as her eyes settled on the few crystals that were on the other side of the altar. She immediately recognized them. “These are the healing crystals,” she whispered and carefully picked them up. “These were used in the Halls of Healing in the Temple. They probably sealed them in here in a hurry.” She couldn’t feel the a lot of the energy in them, probably because they weren’t tended to properly for years. Still, these could be very useful in the future. She wrapped them up in the cloth the were already laid on and carefully tucked them beside the Holocron.

“Do you know what this is?” Poe wasn’t touching the crown anymore so Rey also picked it up. 

“No, but maybe it will be in some of the books I have, we can research it later. Do you have space for it in your bag, mine’s getting a bit full?”

“Yeah I’ll make it fit,” Poe gingerly took it from her hands and put it on the top of his bag before he closed it. They made another quick round of the small vault and sadly found nothing else. So they left the room, walking back up the long winding stone staircase. 

Rey knelt back down, putting her hand on the ground and sealed the vault again. “Let’s go.” They walked back to the main hall and made their way back to the front entrance slowly.

Rey felt so many emotions while they walked. On one hand, there was still happiness, happiness from the hundred of years of Jedi that thrived in the halls of the Great . But all of that was buried under layers and layers of fear and hatred. She hoped that one day this place could become a beacon of hope and peace again.

Poe pushed open the front doors and stepped out of the Temple first leaving Rey by herself for a few seconds. Just as she was about the close the door and leave, she saw a few Force Ghost appear. She recognized Luke and Leia immediately standing beside who she realized was Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She knew right there and then that the Temple would thrive again, one day.

For now, Rey knew putting the Galaxy back together, helping everyone to learn how to live together again was the first step to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artifact are mainly from Legends but I really found them cool so I decided they were canon lol. Thank you for the ladies on Discord for helping find them! Thank you for reading again!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter of this up on Friday! Thank you for reading!


End file.
